


“I Never Stopped Loving You”

by fana_i



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: I don’t know what their ship name is tho, I’m awful at tagging, M/M, Seunghyub x Jaehyun is THE ship, Tom and Jerry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fana_i/pseuds/fana_i
Summary: I was bored and in need of some Seunghyub x Jaehyun content so here ya go ^€^





	“I Never Stopped Loving You”

It’s one of those nights.

Where Seunghyub would wallow in his guilt and misery that he’d felt for the past few months.

“It’s all my fault,” he told himself, sitting on the couch in the living room of his apartment. He sighed, taking a sip from the can of beer he was holding. 

It has been 5 months since Seunghyub broke up with his boyfriend, and not a single day passed that he didn’t blame himself over it. 

“I should’ve done better,” his voice caught up in a sob. “He didn’t deserve any of this.” 

Seunghyub misses him. A lot. But the fact still stands that he hurt him, the one person he loves most. And he hates himself for that. 

As he finished his first can, he heard the doorbell ring. 

It was- Seunghyub glanced at the wall clock to his right- 11:39p.m., who in the world would visit him at this hour?

Seunghyub stood up, not thinking too much of it and lazily dragged himself to the front door. Without even bothering to look through the peephole, he opened the door.

Seunghyub couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

His ex-boyfriend was standing there, wearing Seunghyub’s favorite grey hoodie that he absolutely loved to see on him.

 _‘This can’t be real, but I’m not even drunk. How can I be seeing things?’_

Seunghyub’s initial thought was to greet him with a ‘What are you doing here?’, but what came out of his mouth was different. 

“You’re still wearing my clothes?” he blurted out. Seunghyub’s eyes widened as he realised what he had just said. 

Jaehyun looked down, smiling shyly. “Yeah,” he said. “They smell like you.”

Seunghyub’s heart skipped a beat. _‘Shit.’_

They stood there for a while. The silence wasn’t too awkward, they were just both mesmerized by each other’s presence. 

Jaehyun took a deep breath before lunging forwards, clinging onto Seunghyub, burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

“I.. missed you so much hyung,” he whimpered. 

Seunghyub couldn’t take this. Seeing Jaehyun here, at his front door, saying that he misses him, it was too much. 

“I was stupid,” Jaehyun said. “I was too needy. Sorry that I felt like you were neglecting me. You were just a bit busy is all.”

“I just miss you so much,” he teared up, tightening his hold on Seunghyub. “I was wrong.”

Seunghyub was taken aback. Jaehyun was _blaming_ himself? His heart wrenched at the thought of Jaehyun feeling miserable all this time, even after they broke up. 

“I’m sorry-“ Jaehyun wanted to apologize again, but Seunghyub stopped him. 

“No,” he made Jaehyun face him, cupping his face in his hands. “I should’ve made time for you, no matter how busy I was.” 

Jaehyun shook his head, the tears were glistening in his eyes. “No, hyung, I was selfish-“ 

Seunghyub placed his thumb over Jaehyun’s lips. “Stop,” the command was firm. “Don’t blame yourself.” 

Jaehyun puckered up his lips, kissing Seunghyub’s thumb. His lips moved to Seunghyub’s palm and placed a kiss there too. 

“Please take me back?” he pleaded, and the look on his eyes was too much for Seunghyub to handle. Everything about Jaehyun is too much for him. From his slightly messy hair to his flushed face. 

Seunghyub leaned in, his lips just inches away from Jaehyun’s. 

“Are you okay with this?” 

Jaehyun nodded. He stared straight into Seunghyub’s eyes, just _waiting_ for his next move. 

And then they were kissing, the sensation that Seunghyub had so deeply missed; he loved it. He loves Jaehyun. 

“I missed you too, baby,” Seunghyub breathes as he lead Jaehyun inside, closing the front door in one swift move. “I missed you so fucking much.” 

Jaehyun left a trail of tiny kisses along Seunghyub’s jaw and neck, occasionally biting and softly sucking into the skin. 

Seunghyub groaned, feeling Jaehyun’s teeth against him. It felt good, and Seunghyub’s hands found their way under Jaehyun’s hoodie, keeping his body close. 

Jaehyun stopped for a bit as he saw what was on the coffee table. “You were drinking?” 

Seunghyub shortly glanced at the topic at hand, before turning back to Jaehyun.

“Why? You want some?” 

Jaehyun chuckled, not expecting such an answer. “Seriously? Right in the middle of this?” he pointed out. “With your hands up my hoodie?” 

“You mean _my_ hoodie,” Seunghyub corrected, smirking, to which Jaehyun rolled his eyes at him. 

“You’re the one who let me wear it,” he retaliated. 

Seunghyub smiled before saying, “Fine. It’s your favorite brand by the way. The beer, I mean.” 

“And you’re my favorite person.” 

Seunghyub choked hearing that unexpected comment from Jaehyun. His face immediately turned red. 

_‘Blushing Seunghyub. Cute.’_ Jaehyun thought and smiled to himself, satisfied. 

“Cheesy as always, huh?” 

Jaehyun put on a smug look. “Isn’t that why you love me? Besides,” he paused, leaning in to kiss Seunghyub’s ear, softly nibbling on it. 

“You taste better than beer.” 

Seunghyub bit his lip. Jaehyun was seriously turning him on right now. 

“The bed is comfier,” Seunghyub said. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

\---

It was the next morning. They had a long night, but Seunghyub magically managed to wake up fairly early, despite forgetting to set the alarm. 

‘7:03am’.

Seunghyub turned, seeing his boyfriend sleeping beside him. 

He smiled. Jaehyun looked so beautiful when he was sleeping. The way the sunlight from the window shined on his face, making his skin look all glowy and shiny and pretty. 

He missed this. For five months, _five months_ , he didn’t get to see this view of Jaehyun. And now that he finally can, he’d appreciate every second of it. 

Seunghyub caressed Jaehyun’s face, slowly, as to not wake him up. 

He loves Jaehyun so much. It was such a huge relief that they sorted out their differences and misunderstandings. 

Seunghyub’s never going to let him go ever again. 

He brought his face closer to Jaehyun’s, leaving a lot of soft kisses all over his face. 

He whispered under his breath, “I love you.” 

“I know.” 

Seunghyub flinched. He didn’t know Jaehyun was awake. Wasn’t he supposed to be a heavy sleeper? 

“Since when were you awake?” 

“Since you couldn’t get your hands and lips off my face,” and Jaehyun smiled. That wrinkly smile that Seunghyub couldn’t get enough off. 

He kissed Jaehyun’s nose. “I love you,” he said again. 

“I told you, I know,” Jaehyun chuckled, before sneaking a kiss at Seunghyub’s cheek. “I love you too.” 

“I never stopped loving you,” Seunghyub said, this time kissing Jaehyun’s forehead. He did not want to lose out at this little kiss-exchanging battle of theirs. 

Jaehyun softly smiled, “Me neither, hyung,” he brought his finger to Seunghyub’s cheek to poke it, “I miss how ugly you look in the morning.” 

“Hey!” Seunghyub scrunched up his face, his lips appeared pouty. 

“Is that supposed to be cute?” Jaehyun provoked even further, earning a light hit on his shoulder. 

“I look amazing in the morning, mind you.” 

“I know. I just like seeing you mad. It’s cute.” 

Seunghyub let out a stupidly wide grin, spreading his arms and legs out before closing them in on Jaehyun’s body, trapping him in a bear hug. 

“I looove~ you,” he said for the nth time, slightly craning his neck to leave a soft kiss on Jaehyun’s lips. 

“Yes, yes hyung,” Jaehyun smiled and giggled. “I looove~ you too.” He replied with as much enthusiasm, cupping Seunghyub’s face with his two hands to pull him in for another kiss, this time deeper and more passionate. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and in need of some Seunghyub x Jaehyun content so here ya go ^€^


End file.
